


Il sacrificio di Loki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoiler!, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spoiler Infinity War].Thanos decide di 'punire' selvaggiamente Loki davanti a Thor, inerme ai suoi piedi.





	Il sacrificio di Loki

**Author's Note:**

> [FANDOM]: Marvel MCU |Personaggio/Pairing: Thanos/Loki| Avvisi: Age gap; non-con; accenni Thorki| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 742.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Il sacrificio di Loki

Thanos raggiunse Thor con un pugno, il dio del tuono indietreggiò, l’odore delle carcasse del suo popolo gli pungeva le narici e quello di sangue gli confondeva le idee. Thanos lo afferrò per il collo, mozzandogli il fiato, Thor si dimenò, ansimando nel tentativo di liberarsi.

Thanos lo colpì all’addome, Thor si piegò in avanti vomitando sangue, il titano lo lasciò cadere per terra. Lo afferrò per la testa e lo trascinò fino a Loki.

< I suoi scagnozzi si sono allontanati e ci hanno lasciati soli con lui. Cosa vuole fare? > si chiese il dio dell’inganno.

“Lo sai che sono qui per il tesseract”. Iniziò Thanos.

“N-non lo abbiam…”. Thor cercò di parlare, ma il titano premette con più forza le dita sul suo cranio, facendolo ululare di dolore.

“Sappiamo entrambi che lo hai, i tuoi tredicimila anni, Asgardiano, non ti hanno insegnato niente” disse Thanos.

Loki abbassò lo sguardo.

“Io non sono un Asgardiano. Per me, inoltre, puoi ucc…” sussurrò.

Thanos strinse il guanto e premette la sua gemma sul capo di Thor, la sua pelle si squagliò sulla tempia e il dio del tuono iniziò a ululare.

“Sappiamo entrambi che non sono questi generi di sacrifici che mi hanno fatto comprendere quanto ti apprezzassi, figlio mio” disse Thanos.

Il viso di Loki divenne pallido, le sue iridi verde smeraldo persero colore e i suoi occhi si sgranarono. 

Thanos ghignò, vedendo Loki porgergli il tesseract.

“Sei veramente il peggior fratello” farfugliò Thor. Thanos gli lasciò andare la testa, afferrò il suo corpo abbandonato per la schiena e lo gettò ai piedi di Thor, facendolo rotolare fino ai piedi del fratello. Spezzò il tesseract e con una piccola onda d’urto inserì la seconda gemma nel guanto.

Loki si piegò verso Thor, arcuando la schiena sottile, Thanos puntò il guanto verso di lui.

“Perché non mostri a tuo fratello, figlio di Odino, fino a che punto sei disposto a sacrificarti” sibilò.

Loki guardò Thor, il battito cardiaco accelerato, camminò oltre il corpo del fratello, diretto verso Thanos.

< Banner era dall’altra parte della navicella, devo prendere tempo finché non riesce a far arrivare qui Hulk. Inoltre, il messaggio di aiuto che ho mandato, porterà qui qualcuno che può salvare Thor. 

Ho bisogno di tempo > pensò. 

“Fratello? A cosa si riferisce? Di cosa parla?” chiese Thor, vedendo le immense mani del titano afferrare il dio dell’inganno, attirandolo a sé.

Thanos strappò i vestiti di Loki, graffiandogli la pelle pallida, arrossandogliela, Loki fece sparire i brandelli di abiti. 

Thor s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi.

< Era stato Thanos a mandare Loki con i chitauri. Erano stati molto tempo sullo stesso pianeta. I-io… non voglio sapere… cosa ha fatto questo mostro a mio fratello > pensò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco diveniva irregolare. 

Thanos si sedette pesantemente, Loki sentiva il guanto accarezzargli la pelle, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori. Thanos lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe, poggiandolo contro il suo petto muscoloso e gli avvolse il collo e una parte del corpo con la mano priva di guanto. Si liberò dei vestiti con movimenti secchi.

“Il fato, figlio mio, ha voluto che le tue arti mi appartenessero. I tuoi fallimenti sono dovuti a ‘STARK’, ma rimedieremo” disse secco.

Thor sentì il fratello urlare, quando Thanos lo forzò con la punta del proprio membro immenso.

Loki sentì il sangue scivolare lungo le sue gambe e fu scosso da tremiti, ansimando rumorosamente, con la bocca spalancata.

Thor ululò di dolore, il suo viso era arrossato, Thanos lo tenne bloccato a terra premendogli il petto con il piede, il dio del tuono cercò di attivare i suoi fulmini, ma questi sfrigolavano senza attivarsi. Nelle sue orecchie, insieme ai gemiti dei feriti morenti intorno a loro, risuonarono le urla di dolore e disperazione di Loki.

Il dio dell’inganno cercava inutilmente di simulare versi di piacere, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso dalla forma allungata, iniziò a muoversi nella direzione del titano, cercando di diminuire la sofferenza.

Sotto lo sguardo impotente di Thor, Thanos continuò a violare Loki, quest’ultimo si era aggrappato al collo del titano, nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. Un rivolo di sangue e saliva gli era sfuggito dalla bocca, mischiandosi al sudore e alle lacrime.

< Probabilmente questi sono gli ultimi attimi della mia vita. Thanos mi punirà con la morte, non sono neanche riutilizzabile come Nebula.

Però… devo resistere, per Thor. 

Ti avrei seguito fratello mio,

mio re > pensò.


End file.
